De nouveau seul !
by LylyShima
Summary: Severus a passé toute son enfance seul jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Lily Evans, une jeune fille qui vivait dans le même quartier que lui et qui présentait les mêmes pouvoir que lui. Enfin il n'était plus seul, enfin il a trouvé quelqu'un qui a été capable de raviver la flamme éteinte de son coeur, mais cela va-t-il durer malgré les épreuves qu'il vont rencontré à Poudlard!
1. Chapter 1 - Départ pour Poudlard !

CHAPITRE 1 : DEPART POUR POUDLARD !

Mon nom est Severus Rogue, je suis âgé de onze ans et je me prépare à renter à l'école Poudlard pour ma première année.

Nous sommes sur le quai de la gare King's Cross et nous attendions pour monter dans le Poudlard Express avec ma meilleure amie Lily. C'est avec elle et ses parents que je suis venu ici car après tout ce ne sont pas les miens qui m'auraient accompagnés. Les parents de Lily sont tellement gentils, ce sont de moldus et ils sont les personnes les plus incroyable que j'ai pu connaître jusque ici. Ca changeait énormément de mes parents qui étaient surement les pires, mon père, Tobias Rogue, était quelqu'un de très froid et désagréable, jamais je n'avais vu en lui la moindre once d'amour, il avait une véritable aversion pour tout se qui concernait de près ou de loin la magie. Ma mère elle, Eileen Prince, était aussi très froide et sévère, jamais elle n'avait montré de l'affection pour moi ou pour mon père. La seul relation qu'ils entretenaient, c'était leurs disputes incessantes, ils trouvaient toujours une raison pour se hurler dessus et pour cette raison, je passais le plus clair de mon temps loin de cette maison qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'autre chose.

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable et à vrai dire, ma seul amie, c'était Lily. Elle était la seul qui m'avait accepté telle que j'étais, la seul que me comprenait et qui était gentille avec moi. J'étais très timide et renfermé sur moi-même mais avec elle, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à l'image que je renvoyais, la seul chose qui importait était que je sois moi-même.

J'étais vraiment très heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter la maison pour rejoindre Poudlard. C'était comme un rêve, je n'aurais plus à me cacher ou à me contrôler, et en plus de tous ça, je serais tout le temps au côté de Lily, que rêver de mieux.

Je regardais Lily qui disait au revoir à ses parents, elle prenait sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, dans ses bras sous le regard fière de son père. C'était très beau à voir et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la jalouser, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir des parents aimant comme les siens. Les miens n'avaient même pas fait l'effort de m'accompagner pour mon départ, ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout de mon père mais j'aurais vraiment espéré que ma mère serait venue...

-Sev', on y va! Il faut qu'on trouve une place dans le train et il est presque 11h.

-J'arrive Lily!

Je me retournais vers ses parents pour les remercier de m'avoir accompagné.

-Mais de rien Severus, passe une bonne année et surtout, prends soin de notre petite Lily.

-Je vous le promet monsieur.

J'étais très fière que le père de Lily me demande de veiller sur elle car cela voulait dire qu'il m'appréciait et qu'il me faisait confiance.

-Lily, ma chérie, viens près de moi.

-J'arrive maman mais ne pleurs pas s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas quand tu te promet que je vais t'écrire tout le temps alors ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Mais c'est la première fois que tu vas partir aussi loin de moi et pendant si longtemps.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver maman et puis je resterais avec Severus et si jamais, il me protégera, pas vrai Sev'?

-Très bien, je vous fait confiance alors! Allez-y maintenant ou vous allez rater votre train. N'oubliez pas de donner de vos nouvelles, tous les deux.

Lily adressa un dernier signe à sa mère et m'attrapa le bras pour m'entraîner vers le grand train rouge qui allait bientôt nous emmener loin de nos anciennes vies. J'étais vraiment heureux et impatient de passer cette année auprès de ma meilleure amie et j'espérais par dessus tout que l'on soit dans la même maison.

-Sev' on s'inistalle ici, il n'y a personne.

-Je te suis Lily!

Alors que nous allions rentrer dans la cabine, un jeune garçon arriva en courant et me poussa pour rentrer dans la cabine. Il fut rapidement suivit par deux autres garçons qui sautèrent au dessus de moi sans même m'accordé un seul regard. Lily m'aida a me relever avant d'adresser un regard furieux aux trois garçons qui avaient pris nos places.

-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez! On était là avant vous.

-Et bien rien ne t'empêche de venir avec nous.

-Plutôt mourir! Allez viens Sev'.

Je suivi mon amie qui n'accorda pas un regard de plus aux trois garçons hilares.

Après plusieurs wagons, on trouva une place et on s'y installa. Je ne pu me retenir de regarder Lily, elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ses yeux émeraudes. Pour moi, Lily était bien plus qu'une simple amie, elle était l'entièreté de mon univers, la seule et unique personne qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux!

-Sev', tu penses qu'on sera dans la même maison?

-Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère, ce serait super qu'on soit ensemble, non?

-Oui, ce serait génial! Tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu vas être envoyé?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je pense que je serais, peut-être, envoyé à Serpentard comme ma mère.

-Serpentard? J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de mauvais sorcier avait été envoyé à Serpentard alors que Gryffondor eux, ils ont accueillis les plus grands sorciers dont Albus Dumbledore.

-Gryffondor? Je ne sais pas... Ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que des prétentieux dans cette maison...

-Tu sais quoi Sev', je me fiche de la maison dans laquelle je vais, déjà le fait d'être à Poudlard est incroyable alors le reste je m'en fiche.

Je lui répondit par un léger sourire. Pour ma part, la seule chose qui m'importait était de rester avec elle alors peu m'importait la maison dans laquelle j'allais être envoyé.

-Je me réjouis tellement de voir à quoi ressemble le château!

-Moi aussi !

-Tu imagines! On pouvoir se faire pleins de nouveaux amis.

-eh.. eh .. oui

Je savais très bien que Lily attendait avec impatience le fait de rencontrer d'autres sorciers mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon cas, j'avais vraiment très peur de se qu'il pourrait penser de moi, et s'il ne m'aimait pas et si on me mettait de côté et que je n'arrivais pas à me faire d'autres amis que Lily. Toutes sortes de questions me taraudaient l'esprit et je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de tous ces doutes. Lily, elle, y arrivait très bien... J'aurais tellement aimé avoir la même assurance qu'elle, mais non, moi je n'étais qu'un petit garçon timide et réservé qui n'osait pas aller vers les autres.

Lily qui avait tout de suite remarqué le sujet de mes pensées et pour me rassuré, elle vint passer son bras autour de mon épaule et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas voir Sev', tout va bien se passer, je te promet que quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais avec toi.

Je hochai la tête mais au fond de moi, mes doutes persistaient.

Le reste du trajet fut incroyable, Lily et moi avions passé notre temps à manger les friandises que nous avions acheté et on s'imagina notre future vie à l'école.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deux maisons différentes !

CHAPITRE 2 : DEUX MAISONS DIFFERENTES !

Quand le train s'arrêta, Lily se jeta contre la fenêtre pour apercevoir au loin le grand château dans lequel nous allions bientôt passer sept ans de notre vie. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient face à ce spectacle des plus féerique.

-On doit y aller Lily!

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux d'ange et m'envoyait un sourire des plus magnifiques avant de s'avancer vers moi pour me saisir le bras et m'entraîner hors du train.

-Tu te rends compte Sev' ! Tu as vu dans quoi nous allons vivre maintenant! Mais c'est juste magnifique !

Sur le quai, un homme qui devait faire minimum dix fois ma taille nous attendait et nous criait à nous les première année de le suivre. Il avait une grande barbe et de longs cheveux d'un brun assez foncés, pour compagnon, il avait un gros chien noir. Après avoir suivi le grand homme qui nous avait dit s'appeler Hagrid, un lac et des dizaines de barques se dressèrent devant nous... Je n'étais jamais monté sur un bateau avant aujourd'hui et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas une expérience que j'avais spécialement apprécié. Mon amie elle avait l'air aux anges, son magnifique sourire éclairant son visage et ses yeux braqués sur le château éclairé.  
Lily était vraiment impatiente de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait être envoyée, moi j'étais juste effrayé...

Lorsque nous traversions les grandes portes du château, nous étions tous ébahit devant la beauté qu'elles renfermaient. C'était juste incroyable! Les escaliers bougeaient d'un pallier à un autre! Les tableaux nous saluaient et les fantômes nous traversaient! Pour moi qui connaissaient la magie depuis toujours,c'était déjà surprenant alors je n'osais pas imaginer Lily qui n'avait jamais connu de sorcier avant tout ça.  
En haut des escaliers se trouvait une grande femme maigre vêtue de vert et un chapeau pointu de la même couleur habillait sa tête, derrière elle se dressait une immense porte.

-Bienvenue à vous les premières anné suis le professeur McGonagall et vous enseignerais la métamorphose pendant vos études dans ce château. Dans quelques instants, vous allez rentrer dans la grande salle où vous passerez sous le Choixpeau qui vous répartira dans une des quatre maisons ; Gryffondor, Serdaigle , Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent parmi les futurs élèves, tous se demandaient dans quelle maison ils allaient être envoyé.

Quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, des centaines de regards étaient tourné vers nous. Quatre table étaient disposés de manière vertical dans la salle, une pour chaque maison, et au fond, une grande table était mise horizontalement, sur celle-ci se trouvait l'entièreté des professeurs de l'école et en leur centre, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore était pré leur table se trouvait un tabouret avec, posé dessus, un vieux chapeau brun dont les plis ressemblaient étrangement à un visage. Nous suivions notre professeur sous le regard de tous les élèves du château jusqu'au fameux tabouret. Elle déroula alors une long parchemin et commença à nous appeler pour que la répartition commence. Une vingtaine d'élèves furent appelé avant Lily et quand enfin ce fut son tour, mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. J'avais tellement peur d'être séparé de mon amie.

-Lily Evans !

Je voyais très bien qu'elle stressait à l'idée de passer sous le Choixpeau et ce bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et un léger silence suivit son geste. Le Choixpeau s'écria alors d'une voix forte : "GRYFFONDOR ! "

Je savais très bien qu'il y avait très peu de chance que je sois moi-aussi envoyé à Gryffondor car après tout, aussi loin que remontait la partie de ma famille sorcière, ils avaient tous été à Serpentard. Lily avait l'air très heureuse de sa nouvelle maison, et voir son sourire me forçait à être heureux pour elle. EN passant devant moi, elle me fit un énorme sourire avant d'aller rejoindre sa table. Plus tard, je reconnu le garçon qui m'avait poussé dans le train, lui aussi fut envoyé à Gryffondor et quand il rejoignit sa table, je ne pus m'empêcher de les voir lui et Lily se serrer la main et se sourirent. J'étais vraiment très jaloux qu'elle soit proche d'un autre garçon et pourtant je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. au fond de moi, j'avais la certitude que ce garçon allait nous éloigné elle et moi mais j'espérais seulement que nous n'allions pas nous séparer.

-Severus Rogue !

Ça y est ! On y est ... Je m'avançai timidement le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je sentais le regard de Lily sur moi et ma frayeur augmentait, c'était plus qu'évident que si elle et moi étions envoyé dans deux maisons différentes, nous allions forcément nous éloigner et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais ... Je sentis le chapeau sur ma tête et sans la moindre hésitation, il s'écria fortement;"SERPENTARD !".

Je voyais que Lily était déçue mais je me doutais aussi qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la différence qu'il y allait avoir avec cette séparation... Surtout que nous avions été envoyé dans les deux maisons ennemie ! Gryffondor et Seprentard ! Ma mère m'avait déjà parlé de la confrontation qui existait entre ces deux maisons et j'avais vraiment peut que ça se répercute sur l'amitié que nous avions tous les deux.

C'est le cœur lourd que je partis rejoindre ma table. Je pris place auprès d'un garçon aux longs cheveux blond. Le banquet était vraiment incroyable mais je ne pouvais quitter Lily des yeux, elle était dans la maison qu'elle voulait, elle pourrait se faire pleins de nouveaux amis et moi, elle m'oublierait. Je savais qu'elle était heureuse et je voulais m'être aussi mais je voulais juste être avec elle.

Pendant tout le repas, les autres élèves autour de moi se jetaient sur la quantité astronomique de nourriture disposée sur la table, moi qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup à manger, je me demandais comment certain arrivait à manger autant. J'avais toujours aimé analyser les gens, à défaut de savoir leur parler, je pouvais déterminer leurs pensées et leurs expressions, je décidais donc de regarder autour de moi pour voir avec qui j'allais vivre à présent. Le garçon blond à côté de moi avait l'air plus âgé, peut-être en sixième ou en septième année, il avait des yeux gris froids et à ce que je pouvais voir, il n'était pas des plus doux. Les quelques personnes autours de lui avaient l'air de le respecter beaucoup et même d'être soumis à lui, tous avaient l'air de le craindre sauf une femme qui était assise juste en face de lui, elle avait de long cheveux blond et brun et des yeux d'un bleu très clairs, tout comme le garçon en face d'elle, elle avait un air supérieur marqué sur le visage, comme si elle valait mieux que les autres et tout comme le garçon, elle avait l'air d'être très respecté parmi ses camarades. En fait, cet air supérieur était quelque chose d'assez récurent dans cette maison à ce que je pouvait voir. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment, avec ma timidité plus qu'apparente, j'avais pu être envoyé dans une maison aussi fière. Plongé dans mes réflexions, mon regard se posa à nouveau sur la table des Gryffondor où Lily était dos à moi et où je pouvais voire à son profil qu'elle était en grande discussion avec les dénommé ''James Potter''.


End file.
